


It's all about the homoerotic subtext!

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Clubbing, Dancing, Deadpool costume, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Implied underage drinking, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Party, Simon is a nerd, Spider-Man costume, Teasing, bartender Magnus, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Did you just compare yourself to an adult? Just because you're 21 now does not make you an--"Raphael was interrupted by Simon's fingers pressing against his lips and he huffed a laugh against the touch when he saw is boyfriend's sulky expression. It was true, though, most of the times it felt like Raphael was the older, more mature one in this relationship. Not that he minded Simon's playful, dorky and sometimes slightly childish nature. He was smitten with this ridiculous guy for whatever reasons but that didn't mean he couldn't tease Simon about basically everything."Come on, let's go inside - I really hope Magnus put you on the guest list and that they won't ask for your ID," Simon changed the topic and pulled the mask of his costume over his face. Raphael followed suit and they tangled their gloved fingers together before stepping up to the guy at the entrance of the club, saying their names and a few minutes later they were allowed to enter without any questions asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took two seconds to consider keeping this chapter until it's actually Halloween but then I decided on "screw that" and here we are. It's bad enough that I have other stories that I can't upload yet because they belong to a project in the near future (if you enjoy my silly little Saphael ideas, look forward to December :D) so I'm unable to hold off with this one as well *laughs* According to a great part of Tumblr the whole of October is considered Halloween anyway so...
> 
> Also: [new aesthetic](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/151886924692), this time only for this chapter

"Nothing against Spider-Man but _why_ was this your costume choice? Magnus said couples were supposed to wear matching costumes - I don't see how we match besides being superheroes from the same universe?" Raphael asked, tugging on the gloves that went along with his outfit because they were nearing the club Magnus worked at and promised to get them on the guest list of the Halloween party that took place.

"They're not just _in the same universe_ , they have quite a few scenes together in the comics and there's a lot of homoerotic subtext!" Simon replied in a slightly offended voice and his boyfriend mouthed a "Right...", shaking his head in silent disbelieve. Raphael knew something like this would happen when he agreed to leave it to his lover to get their costumes. He wasn't really too fond of this whole dressing up stuff but he also wasn't going to be a drag and insist on staying home on Halloween. They didn't need a special day for watching horror movies and Simon seemed to really love the idea of going to a Halloween party. Especially because Magnus could get Raphael in as well because nobody under the legal drinking age was allowed in the club tonight or in general at this hour.

"So, the two main reasons for this costume choice are _Spideypool_ and _Deadpool is pansexual_ so I had to be him. Also, Spidey is shorter and he's still a teenager while Deadpool is an adult," Simon explained further and grinned mischievously, patting Raphael's head of unruly curls. They had to wear the masks of their costumes anyway so there had been no use trying to style his hair as he usually would because it would be flattened by the costume anyway.

"Did you just compare yourself to an adult? Just because you're 21 now does not make you an--"

Raphael was interrupted by Simon's fingers pressing against his lips and he huffed a laugh against the touch when he saw is boyfriend's sulky expression. It was true, though, most of the times it felt like Raphael was the older, more mature one in this relationship. Not that he minded Simon's playful, dorky and sometimes slightly childish nature. He was smitten with this ridiculous guy for whatever reasons but that didn't mean he couldn't tease Simon about basically everything.

"Come on, let's go inside - I really hope Magnus put you on the guest list and that they won't ask for your ID," Simon changed the topic and pulled the mask of his costume over his face. Raphael followed suit and they tangled their gloved fingers together before stepping up to the guy at the entrance of the club, saying their names and a few minutes later they were allowed to enter without any questions asked. Raphael took the lead as soon as they stepped into the dark club; white and orange lights pulsed to the rhythm of the beat, pumpkins and bats on the walls between fake spiderwebs and the bar was obviously decorated by Magnus himself. There was dark purple cloth spread over the lengths of the bar with some rubber bats, spiderwebs and vampire teeth with fake blood splattered onto their fangs.

"So, where is--" Simon started but decided to forget about the question when he saw a tall glittery person handing out drinks to two women dressed up as werewolves. Of course, Magnus wore an elegant outfit - a white dress shirt with a black tie, a purple vest and just as the purple suit, the sleeves of the jacket adorned with an intricate golden pattern. His hair was streaked with purple, orange and silver just like his eyes, every colour glittering in the lights of the bar. Only when Magnus saw them and walked over did Simon notice that his lips weren't just painted black but only his upper lip was completely coloured while the lower one only had black on the inside and several tiny bats were scattered over the rest and the skin down the left corner of his mouth.

"Did you paint the bats yourself?" Simon asked, slightly awed at the creativity and neatness of the pattern. He knew that Magnus was as good with makeup as Clary was with her painting but he didn't expect him to be this good, to be honest.

"Of course I did, Stanislaw. I'm not one of these people that put no effort into their costumes and just buy them," Magnus replied with a teasing smirk and started grabbing a few bottles to mix more drinks with fluent, elegant movements and obvious expertise. He took to cocktail glasses with their rims dipped in purple coloured sugar and poured the darker purple drink into them after adding a few ice cubes.

"Is everything you do purple tonight?" Raphael asked sceptically when the drinks were placed in front of them with a glittery wink that was mostly directed at him.

"You might remember that purple is my favourite colour. In other words, yes, there will be as much purple as possible," his best friend replied, nudging Raphael's glass close to him in a silent prompt before he had to move down the bar to someone calling for the barkeeper because his female colleague was occupied mixing drinks for other customers.

"How did he even recognise us with the masks?" Simon inquired after he pushed his mask up and took a tentative sip of his drink, humming in approval at the unexpected but delicious fruity sweet taste. Raphael pushed his mask up as well before rolling his eyes at his lover.

"What did you think I took the photo for earlier? I sent it to him so he knew who to look for, _idiota_ ," he replied but the insult sounded more fond than actually insulting and Simon's lips twitched up into a smile. It was impossible not to smile when Raphael still tried to act grumpy and annoyed sometimes even though it was close to impossible for him to seem serious about it.

"And here I thought you took the photo to remember our amazing matching costumes and look back at it later thinking _ah, my boyfriend is a genius for choosing these costumes_ ," Simon sighed and tried to sound whiny but the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth betrayed him. Raphael rolled his eyes again and nipped at his drink, surprise colouring his face because he clearly didn't expect it to be tasty either. Simon laughed at his lover's mumbled "This is actually good" and playfully bumped his shoulder into Raphael's.

"By the way, I would never use the word _genius_ in the same sentence with you, that's too contradictory."

Simon huffed and stuck his tongue out at the comment, causing Raphael to laugh softly and it was impossible to not lean closer and brush a soft kiss against his lover's lips. Raphael might have complained about the costumes and being dragged to this party but he obviously enjoyed himself and seemed relaxed which caused Simon's heart to flutter happily in his chest. They had been together for more than half a year now, the one year mark drawing closer, but he actually felt more in love with the younger boy by the day and still learnt new things about him on an almost weekly basis.

"What's with this sappy smile?" Raphael's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Simon smiled even brighter, reaching out to take his boyfriend's hand with a "Let's dance~" and he ignored the other's protest about their barely touched drinks, simply pulled Raphael towards the dance floor while pulling his mask back in place. Raphael pulled his own down as well, successfully hiding his amused grin.

They pushed through moving bodies until they reached the middle of the dance floor and Simon wrapped his arms around his lover's middle, pulling him closer than the rather fast-paced song justified but Raphael couldn't find it in himself to complain about it. Instead, he mimicked the gesture and wrapped his arms around the other boy as well before they started moving to the beat.

It was only a few minutes until there was suddenly a girl squealing "Spideypool!" and even with the mask on Raphael could picture his boyfriend's _I told you so_ expression, couldn't suppress a huff of laughter and shook his head ever so slightly. Simon turned around without letting go of his lover and looked for the source of the call, spotting a girl grinning waving and grinning at them while pointing at the phone in her hand in a silent question. Simon nodded his okay and shifted their position a little so they were facing the girl sideways. He tugged at Raphael's mask, pushing it high enough to expose his mouth and did the same with his own mask before pulling him into a slow, sweet kiss. Raphael would probably complain about Simon putting on such a show for some stranger but he could still do that later, after responding to the kiss.

And if they both forgot for a moment that they were standing in the middle of the dance floor in costumes with a girl probably taking several photos of the 'Spideypool kiss', well, it happened to the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know that much about Deadpool and Spider-Man because I never read any of the comics and, shame on me, I still haven't watched the Deadpool movie but thanks to Tumblr I hopefully know enough? If something is wrong about the few things Simon says, please feel free to correct me :)


End file.
